


i kiss you, and it tastes like the end

by strangelysweet



Series: strangelysweet's AUctober [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Mild Sexual Content, strangelysweet’s AUctober, teehee lesbian akeshu goes brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: Akira’s shirt lies on the floor, discarded without a second thought. Her long, ink-black mane of curls is draped over one shoulder. Goro has a hand knotted into it, gripping it like a lifeline as her  breath stumbles out of her mouth.“I lied to you.” Goro gasps, her fingernail fiddling with the strap of Akira’s charcoal-colored bra.Akira hums softly, her mouth working around her rival’s buttoned collar. “I have a soft spot for liars.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: strangelysweet's AUctober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	i kiss you, and it tastes like the end

Kurusu Akira was meant to die in an interrogation room, her eyes rolled back into her head, and blood dribbling from her lips like spilled wine. Akechi Goro was meant to kill her. Hell, she _wanted_ to kill her. Death is closure. Death is a closing door for one person, and a key turning in the lock for another. Instead of having her brains blown against the ceiling, Akira’s shirt lies on the floor, discarded without a second thought.

Her long, ink-black mane of curls is draped over one shoulder. Goro has a hand knotted into it, gripping it like a lifeline as her breath stumbles out of her mouth.

“I lied to you.” Goro gasps, her fingernail fiddling with the strap of Akira’s charcoal-colored bra.

Akira hums softly, her mouth working around her rival’s buttoned collar.

“I have a soft spot for liars.”

  
Goro’s hand falls from where it was at her shoulder to fidget with the hem of Akira’s thigh-high stocking. A gun lies on the table they pushed away, the cartridges spread around it haphazardly. Goro stares at them as Akira slowly unknots her tie. It unravels like a spool of thread pulled taut. Like the golden thread of Theseus leading him to the center of the labyrinth, to certain death.

Goro’s hips are pinned underneath Akira’s thighs, and the warmth in her chest is getting far hotter than bearable. Wrenching her gaze away from the table, she drinks in the sight of her defeat.  
A vision of pale skin and dark bruises, Akira stares down at her. The white turtleneck glows like snow on the dingy floor, and the girl is left in her school shirt and bra. It’s plain. It makes Goro want to cut it off of her. Her gloved hands climb up Akira’s sides, fitting perfectly above her hips.

They are held instead, the leather removed. Akira’s skin is warm underneath the palms of Goro’s hands. She breathes steadily, working her way through the buttons of the detective’s work blouse. Her mouth follows her hands, planting seeds of warmth and fluttering disguised as kisses. Butterfly eggs hatch in her stomach, shuddering violently as Akira’s lips meet the center of her chest.

“I was going to kill you.” She mumbles, her legs shifting underneath Akira’s.

  
“You didn’t. I’m glad you didn’t. I would have missed this. Missed you.” Akira responds, her fingers curled around the waistband of Goro’s pleated skirt. “Your bra is nice. Where did you get it?”

  
She’s so casual in unraveling everything Goro worked hard to accomplish. She’s spiraling, thrown from passage to passage in a labyrinth of her own making.

Breathless, she replies, “Don’t remember. Probably online. Come closer.”

  
She does, and Goro tentatively kisses her jaw. Akira takes her face in both hands and presses their lips together, gentle and strong at the same time, as if pressing too hard might break the porcelain detective in front of her. She hums into Goro’s mouth, running deft fingers through her hair. She tastes like blood from where the guards hit her. When she breaks for air, her lips are shiny with blood.

A cut on her bottom lip is bleeding again, but she doesn’t seem to care. Her fingers brush Goro’s cheekbones, as if stroking something far too delicate and far too small to be a murderer. Akira’s lips press against her forehead, and slide the blouse off of Goro’s shoulders. Black lace is stark against her freckled skin, more decadent than Akira’s plain underwear.

  
“I think you look stunning.” Akira says, her hands suddenly knotted at the nape of her neck.

  
Goro wants to kill her. She also wants to kiss her. It’s a strange sensation, but nothing uncommon. She brings a hand up to Akira’s waist, adjusting her position underneath her.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

  
Akira throws back her head laughing, rolling her hips against Goro’s thighs. “Well, it’s certainly getting me _somewhere_. Closer, maybe?”

  
Her lips let out a content sigh as she leans down, placing a gentle kiss on Goro’s forehead. The act is so sweet, it hurts her back teeth. Akira smells like blood and Goro’s perfume, a combination that sickens the older girl’s stomach with butterflies and a hunger for more.

  
She places both hands on either side of Akira’s face, bringing her down further. It’s a hungry clash of teeth and tongues, the coppery taste lingering in the tender flesh of Akira’s split lip fueling the fire. When Goro pulls back, she’s reeling, the breath having left her lungs. Akira gazes down at her with an expression close to admiration and excitement. Cold fingertips trace lines into her chest, brushing against the lace of her bra as they turn endlessly in circles.

  
“Tell me how you feel.” Akira asks, sliding her index finger underneath the strap of Goro’s bra.

  
Goro doesn’t even have to think hard. “I hate you.”

  
Akira hums into her collarbone, her breath warm against the sensitive spot above her jugular vein. “How much?”

  
Hands wind into black curls, tightening their grip as Akira’s teeth graze just below Goro’s jaw. “So very, very much. So much, I cannot think of anything else.”

  
“ _Good_.” She says, her hands trembling as Goro tugs sharply at her hair again. A smile splits across her face, thankful and proud. “I love you.”

  
Goro leans into the crook of her neck and inhales, savoring the scent of designer perfume and blood.

“You shouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> teehee lesbians :3  
> finally something i don’t feel uncomfortable writing lmfao. usually with The Boys (tm) i feel a bit icky writing the spicy scenes but my wlw brain is switched on!!


End file.
